For You I Will
by Tiny Dancer Miri
Summary: New oneshot fan ficcy! Draco gains the courage to ask a big question DHr


**Welcome everyone to my strange new-ish story! New song, totally different plot line! P**

This was written for the Dramione Exchange over at Livejournal, so excuse some of the out of character-ness you usually see. Its all to fit in with the request!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, For You I Will or Christmas!

**  
**

* * *

**Wandering the streets in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be  
Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have **

He had been walking around all day in the snow. It was Christmas Eve and Draco Malfoy had left his present buying a little late this year. Pushing through the crowds, he only had one more gift to buy.

**Like you and the way that you're  
Twisting your hair 'round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you**

The first time he had truly noticed her (well, that's what he told himself), was at the Graduation Ball. The war had been over for a few months, one time enemies were now allies. The Head Girl was off dancing with the Head Boy. Draco glared. He had wanted to be the Head Boy, but he guessed that with the amount of stuff that was against him, it was amazing they let him back into the school. He knew people hadn't forgiven him for his actions, but at least they weren't hunting him down with unforgivable curses.

**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
Cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster up every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will**

He took in a deep breath and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

'May I cut in?'

'If you must' Harry sighed, giving Hermione's hand over to Draco's. Harry turned around and slowly walked away, but Draco knew Harry still had his eye on him.

'So, how's... stuff?' Hermione asked awkwardly, looking at her feet

'Stuff's fine' he replied.

They moved slowly on the spot for a few more minutes, just watching the other couples, but not each other. Hermione was the one to break the silence.

'So what made you come back?' she asked

'Come back from what?'

'You know... from following You-Know-Who'

'Pfff, that old fart?! Who'd want to follow him? Poor lil guy didn't have any friends, hence why he Imperio'd everyone's asses'

**Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a waterbed**

Draco laughed at this memory; things were so humorous and innocent back then. Things weren't much different 5 years later... well, the humour was the same; the innocence had been chucked out the window about 4 years ago!

He walked into the jewellery store, pushing through overly excited women who were 'squeeing' at the top of their lungs.

**Do I seem familiar  
I crossed you in hallways a thousand times  
No more camouflage I want to be exposed and not be afraid to fall  
**

After making his purchase, he apperated to his parents house on the top of a hill overlooking Hogsmeade.

'Mum, Dad!' he called through the house 'Your loveable son is gracing you with his presence!'

'In here!' came his mother's voice from the direction of the kitchen. He walked along the long hall, smelling the freshly made bread. He turned the corner and was met with his mothers smiling face.

'Hey Mum' he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'Dad'

**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster up every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will**

'Son' his father replied, giving Draco a pat on the back. 'And what do we owe to this unexpected visit?'

'Tonight's the night. I'm going to do it' Draco announced a proud look on his face.

'Oh that's so lovely Draco darling!' His mum said jumping onto her son giving him a hug, a hug so tight Draco felt like he was turning blue.

'Mum... let...go' Draco panted. Lucius gently pulled his wife off.

'Oops, so sorry. I just got so excited! Hermione, part of the family, finally!' Narcissa cheered with glee, 'You should have done this ages ago though Draco' she added.

'Who said anything about Hermione?' Draco replied with a blank look on his face. Narcissa's face went white. Draco laughed 'I'm kidding mother!'

'Congratulations son for plucking up the courage. Took me a few years to ask this one' He jabbed his thumb in Narcissa's direction, 'but it ended up the best thing I ever did!'

**You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will**

Draco walked out of his parent's home, feeling... bloody nervous. What if she said no?

**For You  
**

**If I could the lights in the mall and create a mood  
I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you, yeah**

He took a deep breath while getting his keys out of his pocket. As he opened the door he was welcomed by the sight of Hermione wrapping up some presents

'Hello you!' she said, climbing down a small step ladder, 'How did your shopping go?'

'It was fine; I think I got everything I need. If not, screw it, I'm not going back out to that mad house you call 'last minute Christmas Eve shopping'!'

**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster up every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will**

'Oh my poor baby' Hermione whispered giving Draco a kiss 'You had such a hard day'

'It was horrible; I had to buy one special gift for a special someone. It had to be perfect because if it wasn't, I'm going to have my ass kicked into next year!'

'Oh really? And who is this special someone?'

'Someone you don't know'

'Yeah right it isn't. Just give it to me already!'

'Oh fine'

Draco pulled out the small black box. 'But you have to say yes, otherwise this is going right back into my pocket' he opened the lid, and inside lay a thin gold band with 3 silver diamonds laying on it. 'So, will you marry me?'

**You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will**

'Course I will gorgeous! How could I say no?'

**For you I will...**

_REQUEST  
Would you prefer an art or fic valentine? Fic.  
Describe your ideal valentine in as few words as possible: Lucius/Narcissa, believable with happy ending, with a pinch of fluff to finish it off.  
Dealbreakers (absolute no-no's): Veela!Draco, SuddenlyGorgeousHermione, no totally OOCness for either characters_


End file.
